The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for reducing CO2 emissions from oilfield diesel engines.
For environmental reasons, it is important to reduce the emission of greenhouse gases, such as carbon dioxide. Unfortunately, many types of oilfield equipment are operated by means of diesel engines, which typically produce a relatively large quantity of carbon dioxide in the process of combusting diesel fuel.
Therefore, it may be seen that it would be very beneficial to be able to reduce emissions of carbon dioxide from diesel engines used at wellsite locations to provide power to wellsite equipment.